The present invention relates to the field of building blocks, particularly concrete blocks.
The present invention provide a novel concrete block for use as a dry stacking block, or for use with mortar.
Traditionally, blocks are substantially rectangular with smooth end surfaces and smooth side surfaces. Blocks generally have been provided with flat top and bottom surfaces, and they may have hollow interior cores. In the case of blocks with hollow cores, the hollow core cavity usually extends from top to bottom, and it is usually divided by a solid wall or web integral with, and extending between, the side walls of the block. The blocks are laid in horizontal courses, with mortar between each block in a course, and mortar between the courses. Constructing a wall or other structure with blocks and mortar produces a strong structure, but requires skilled labour, and much time. Moreover, it requires the on-site preparation of mortar on a continuous basis, either by the skilled tradesmen, or by additional labour.
It will be appreciated then, that a need exists for a block which can be used by relatively unskilled labour to build a wall in a reasonable period of time. For that reason, various dry stacking blocks have been developed. Dry-stacking blocks are blocks that can be assembled into a wall or other structure by unskilled labour, without the use of mortar. After assembly, concrete or grout is poured into the hollow cores of the blocks, forming an internal matrix of concrete. A particularly successful and useful dry stack block is described in applicant""s issued U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,951. In that patent, a dry-stack block is described with interlocking ends and interlocking top and bottom surfaces. A corner block is also provided. Applicant""s previous block design provides a substantial space between the end surfaces of adjacent blocks in a course, with block-to-block contact being effected only at the side surfaces, which are provided with interlocking notches. Such a substantial space ensures that there is no continuous unfilled void between blocks, and also ensures that there is no unsealed surface extending from one side of a wall constructed of the blocks to the other side thereof.
The block of the present invention achieves similar aims to that of applicant""s aforementioned U.S. patent, but with a different configuration offering several advantages.
In particular, the block of the present invention is distinguished by the absence of extensions from the side walls that create a fillable void between adjacent blocks in the same course.
The block of the present invention, on the other hand, provides a series of vertically oriented water flow channels that channel water that may enter from one side of a wall, between two blocks, in a downward direction, so that it will not penetrate from one side of a wall to the other.
The block of the present invention is provided with a profiled end that interfits with a complementary profile shaped in the side wall in a corner block according to the present invention.
The block of the present invention may be used with or without mortar. Even is used with mortar, it does not require skilled labour to assemble a wall using the block of the present invention.
In a broad aspect, then, the present invention relates to a building block for use in construction, comprising: i) a first and second side walls; ii) first and second end walls joining said first side wall to said second side wall at the respective ends thereof; iii) a top surface; and iv) a bottom surface, said top and bottom surfaces being profiled to interfit with one another; characterized in that each said end wall is substantially Z-shaped.
In another broad aspect, the present invention relates to a building block for use in construction, further characterized in that each said Z-shaped end wall includes an inwardly bevelled portion adjacent the first side wall, an outwardly bevelled portion adjacent said second side wall, and an angled portion extending between the inner ends of said inwardly and outwardly bevelled portions.